1. Field
The invention is in the field of broadhead arrow-heads used as part of archery arrows.
2. State of the Art
There are currently a wide variety of broadhead hunting arrowheads commercially available for use in building an archery arrow by attaching the broadhead to the forward end of an arrow shaft in usual manner by screwing the broadhead into the normal internally threaded insert in the forward end of the arrow shaft. Generally, a particular broadhead will have either two, three, or four blades and will have fixed positions for these blades about the circumference of the broadhead. This provides limited adjustment for the archer to align the blades with the fletching on the arrow or to make other adjustments desired by the archer. Further, the archer cannot vary the weight or number of blades on the particular broadhead.